


foreverlove

by bulletproofhero



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproofhero/pseuds/bulletproofhero
Summary: How they met. How they love. Everything seems so right when Alicia and Romeo are together. No matter what they'll go through - they'll always find back to each other.





	1. New York: Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and actually means a lot to me. Even if you're probably never reading this: Thanks S, for giving me all the words for the story.  
Also please mind that english isn't my first language, so if you find any mistakes in grammer or spelling, you can tell me.

Romeo Shaw was only 25, yet he still made it to New York. A young, aspiring FBI agent. And someone they knew they could rely on when it was about undercover operations. On this one he was working on weeks, getting into the gang which was one of the richest in the city. They mostly sell drugs but also had a lot of securities in case something happens. Every time the FBI tried to get them, they've been a step further. At least one. 

With his young age, being single and a good looking man, they thought he'd be perfect. Of course he had his young daughter. But Freya was mostly with her mom. And he just loved the rush of this kind of operations. A while ago, he'd met this young woman, only 19, Alicia Decotis. They got along pretty well but then he had to disappear, leaving her in the dark. 

And now he was pretty much part of the gang. He knew the most important people, had a lot of contacts and also went by the name Clark Johnson. He avoided taking drugs, but alcohol and cigarettes just got part of his life. He had a small apartment just across the border to East New York in Cypress Hills. After all this work he was invited to join some when they'll receive their shipment. 

Romeo already knew about the dangerous drugs they were currently selling. A few people have died from it. And he was pretty sure he couldn't do it alone. It took a few days of research, going through the students of criminology at the University of New York when he stumbled over her name. Alicia Decotis. And he barley believed he was that lucky. 

From one of his assistants he got her file. She had a bad past, already involved with drugs and prostitution when she was still underage. There has also been an add, saying she worked with the Chicago PD and an assessment of a Police Officer, saying how great she was doing and that Alicia was dreaming about becoming a part of the police. „I need her for tomorrow. Specifically only her", he told Dana. To him, it didn't matter how she would get Alicia to do that. 

„I need to be at a party tonight but first thing in the morning, get to the university and get this woman into your car, please". He was awfully careful to not make it sound like he knew AND liked her. He just pointed out that she'd be perfect for the job. She has worked in this kind of business and was familiar with the rules. And it wouldn't surprise anyone if she was back to old habits when meeting someone from her past. Romeo made it look like she's the best chance they have to get the big men behind the gang. 

The evening before he had to attend another party. He was already annoyed by those cause they happen to be a couple days per week. It seemed like those people couldn't exist without alcohol and drugs. His nervousness tingled in his body, so at least for one evening he gave in. One drink followed another and after a couple hours, there was not much to remember. Everything seemed fine, there was a lot of music, loud music. And bright lights, flipping through the room, so you can‘t concentrate on one point with all the color changing. 

It‘s also been normal that there were escort services at the partys, young girls with short skirts and tops to show most of what they think their best features are. One of girls just came up to him at some point, he remembered when she sat down in his lap, her hands around his neck, trying to sweeten him. He thought she was beautiful and at some point they were dancing, close together. 

The next morning was harsh. Romeo woke up with the sun shining through the window of his bedroom. There was also a noisy and loud knocking at the front door. He peaked at the clock next to his bed. 10 am already. “Damnit”, he cursed. Not only the time, but mostly himself. It took only seconds to realize that he was naked and not alone, so he quickly woke up the girl. It was the pretty one from the evening before. “You need to leave. Really. I have businesses to do”. 

He was already back in shirt and underwear, grabbing nearby sweatpants. On their way to the door he tried to calm his hair down. Every time he let it grew longer, it became extremely curly. When he opened the door, three people stood in front of it. Dana, Andrew and behind the two agents, Alicia. Even though he was so sure about her coming over, it took his breath away. He let them in and threw the girl whose name he didn’t even remember out. 

“You know she’s underaged?”, that were her first words to him after coming in. Not even a hello. She knew the girl. And instantly proofed that she was the right choice of this kind of job. “I don’t remember much at all”, he mumbled while leading them into the living room of the small apartment. “Just give me a few minutes to get ready”. Before even saying more, he disappeared. 

In the bathroom he really tried to wake himself up. He quickly showered, ice cold to get rid of the hangover. He even brushed his hair out after this, so it wouldn’t be that curly. At the very end he got in fresh clothes, still smelling after the detergent he’s using. The kitchen was right next to the living room, with no walls between the two rooms which made the whole area bigger. Romeo went straight to the coffee machine, politely asked if someone else wants a coffee too, but they all denied. 

“Did they explain to you why you’re here?”, he asked when finally setting down on the chair next to the couch where she sat, a glass of water in front of her. “Mostly, yes. But I still don’t understand why it has to be me. I only just started studying. There are much more qualified people than me”. “There’s not. You’ve been in this kind of situations before. You know how to handle it. The others don’t”, he cleared the situation up. It was hard to talk on that level to her when all he wanted was to finally being left alone with her. 

He wished they met under better circumstances aka not him just sleeping with a stranger girl, probably underaged, with a hangover left from the evening before. He should’ve known better, for sure. With the help of the two other agents, they explained everything to her. How he’s been doing this undercover operation for the last three months to get him close to the leaders. And how he’s been invited to come to Carlos Hernandez’ party this evening, one of the people at the top of this gang. 

“We need to make them stop tonight. Their drugs have been manipulated for a while now, several people died because of it”, Dana concluded the hour long enlightenment for Alicia. “Are you in or not? We need to make sure that no information is leaving this to warn them. So either in or spend the next 24 hours in the FBI”. Romeo shook his head. He found it unnecessary to be that hard. Still he only leaned back in his chair, sipping the rest of his coffee eyeing her. 

When she gave in, he could tell she wasn’t exactly happy about the choice of words the woman used but still, she was in. Relief filled Romeos body and he could finally breath normal again. He didn’t even noticed he stopped until he let the air out after her yes. “We’re going now and leave everything to you two”, Dana touched his shoulder before they left the apartment. She has been with the FBI for almost 20 years and by now she was leading the bureau of undercover operations. She knew all the risks and was always worried about the agents. So to tell someone she’s all okay with you and stand right behind you, she would always give you a kind shoulder touch before leaving. 

“I spoke with our Director. We can clean your file. There will be no evidence left if your help leads us to finally get them. You can go to the police if you still want to. I know that’s what you dreamed of”, he told Alicia when they were finally alone. With all the papers in front of them, he needed a moment until he found the right document. It was signed by the Director of New York’s FBI office and also signed by him as witness that it was her help that lead to the arrest.


	2. Partytime Part I

Romeo and Alicia made plans the whole day long. She had a lot of ideas which really impressed him but also made him a little bit sad. He knew that all of this must remind her of the past. She already admitted that she was part of an escort service. She also wanted to use this as an excuse to do that for the evening.

The plan was that she would be his personal escort for the evening, making it look like he paid her for that. They also drove to her apartment to get some clothes for her. Other parties just required some shirt and jeans but this one was on another level. He had to wait several months to get invited into this. But still he got so nervous during the day. 

He let Alicia change in the bathroom while he took his white shirt and buttoned it up. Romeo also calmed down his hair to make it look decent and went back to living room after he was finished. It only took him a few minutes, but he had to wait several more, before she stepped out the bathroom. 

And even though the outfit wasn’t exactly what he liked about a woman, he had to admit, he loved it. “Isn’t the skirt too short”, he asked instead of admitting he liked the way it showed so much of her perfect body. The skirt ended right after her butt was covered and only made him think about what would happen if she had to get something up from the ground. She also put a lot of make up on. Secretly Romeo wished she didn’t. 

“It has to be. Otherwise they wouldn't believe me”, she protected her choice of clothing. Both the top and the skirt were black and she also decided to wear high high heels. There wasn’t even so much of a difference between the two now when normally, she was at least one and a half head smaller. “If you say so”, he answered, one brow raised. 

“I need you to wear this”, he took out a necklace with a small pendant. “Is it a microphone?”, she simply asked, but it seemed to him she already knew the answer. “Yes, it’s almost impossible to find if you don’t know what exactly you’re looking for. Still, nice quality. Mine’s on the buttons”. He didn’t say which one but he thought letting her know that he’s also at risk by wearing those would make her feel safe enough to not protest. 

She was close of doing so, but he already stepped right in front of her which somehow made her stop. They were really close together and he could feel the tension in his stomach. That’s when he asked himself if she felt the same way of them being that close. Does it make her nervous as well? Does she even still like him? They had talked about it in the past. There has been instant chemistry between them and both of them even admitted how beautiful it was talking to each other. But then he had to go. Deep down wishing he could’ve told his boss no. 

“It’s perfect. Just slightly touch it.. like this”, he showed her once when he closed the necklace in her neck. “And it’ll stop recording, so they can’t find it when we’re getting into the house. They usually do controls”. “I know”, she said. It made him curious but he still didn’t ask why she knew that. 

They were already a bit late when leaving the apartment to go to the party. One block before he stopped the car. “You don’t have to do it. You know that, right? You can just go out of the car now, leave and it’s okay”. She shook her head. “No, I can’t. I want to make them stop. I need to”. She sounded so strong, he thought and admired it.


	3. Partytime Part II

Romeo parked the car right where they stopped. He didn’t want to be right in front of the building in case something happens. Both of them only had to go a few meters before the music turned up and filled the air with a strong bass.

When they entered, most from last night came back. He needed to blink a few times to get used to the dime, colorful light. Even the girl from last night was here, already making out with another man who was way older than Romeo. 

They spend some time just drinking a little bit and looking around. After a while, Alicia went to another man, telling Romeo it was necessary to act normal. And escorts wouldn’t stick to one man on a party like this. “Just meet me up later, okay?”, was his only answer to which she agreed. 

He never left her fully out of sight during the whole time even though he was invited into some talks. Romeo drank slower than usual to keep his head clear and after what felt like forever, he pardoned to the two men and left the table. He went to the first floor which was also full of people. 

A lot of women wore similar outfits like Alicia, everything screamed for them to get the attention from men who are controlled by lust. When Romeo found her, he quickly grabbed her wrist softly to get her into the next bathroom. 

”Are you doing okay?”, he simply asked while leaning against the door. “I know where to find your evidence”. She was at the other side of the room, so he had to take a few steps to get closer to Alicia. “How?” “Men talk”, she shrugged her shoulder. Right before she could continue, they heard how someone began to open the door. 

He turned his head around and then pushed Alicia against the next wall. He knew he could fake it. They were really close right now. Even with the heels she was smaller than him, so he felt her warm breath on his chin. Her lips were barely open, just a tiny bit but enough for him to take the advantage. He just couldn't resist anymore. 

Their lips met in the most perfect ways. He instantly felt completely sober again and his hands found their places on her hips and from there they wandered around to lift her up. His insides felt so warm, almost on fire and still he didn’t even remember the last time he felt so alive. Like life wasn’t just about work and spending days with his daughter. He was also sure he hasn’t felt anything like this in his whole life. Not when he was married, not when his daughter was born into a broken marriage. 

But as soon as the door behind them closed again, he let go of her. He didn’t want to but deep down he knew that this moment had to end because they were still on a mission. They exchanged a few more breathless views and heavy breaths before finding their voices again. “Let me do it. I can get them. Promise. Just wait in the car. Escorts never leave with the one they came with”. He considered it silently, looking into her eyes without blinking. “Okay. I’ll see you in ten minutes. Otherwise I’ll be back”. 

He left the bathroom without her, greeting some people on his way down. He went to his car without going into it. It was already dark outside and quite chill. He only wore a button up shirt which was thin, so even he thought it was a little bit cold. Right before he was ready to get in again, he could see the small frame of Alicia walking around the corner. 

Romeo was relieved seeing her and finally opened the car to get in it. He waited till she was in too, starting the air-conditioner to heat up the little room they were left with. “There you go. This will be enough to get all of them. Or not?”, she reached out for a stack of papers she squeezed in her small pocket and his eyes flew over the words on every single page. 

“That’s…. that’s amazing. It’s more than I thought we could get”, he shook his head in disbelieve. “I told you, you were the right person for this job”. Her smile was everything in this moment. He could see how proud she was. And he was even prouder. The picture of her perfect smile burned itself into his head. He knew he couldn't let her go, not after what he felt right there in the bathroom.


	4. Night

They headed back to his undercover apartment first. Dana was waiting there with two colleagues to see how everything went. She eyed Alicia pretty much, mostly with disbelief because she didn’t believe that she did that all alone. But also based on her choice of words. 

After a few more minutes of explaining, they were left alone. It was past midnight already and Dana only told him to be at the FBI by 1pm, fully ready of course. 

He only grabbed a few useful things he brought along with him when moving and also lend Alicia one of his Pullovers to get warm again. It was so long on her, it seemed like a dress. 

„Where should I bring you?“, Romeo asked on their way to his real car which was standing a few blocks from the apartment. He gave the keys of the other one back to Dana. Alicia shrugged her shoulders. „I don’t know“, she finally said after a short break. 

They walked close to each other, bumping into the side of the other person when not walking completely straight. „My apartment - my real one I mean - isn’t that far away. I can make you some tea if you like to. You said you loved it last time we met“ 

She laughed. There it was again. The warm feeling in his guts, seeing her even more beautiful. And asking himself again how he could fall in love so quickly with her. It seemed so easy. „I like that idea, yes“, she answered. His lips curled into a tiny smile as well. 

„Well then.... Mylady“, they arrived at his car just in time, a big black SUV, completely different from the one he drove before. He also opened her door to let her in, before going to the other side of the drivers seat. 

There were some stuffed animals in the backseat of the car and also a lot of other children stuff, still there from the last time he took Freya with him for Dad‘s day. He hasn’t seen her in so long. They talked about his daughter and Alicia’s nephew on their way back. All the crazy things that happened with them and what they did to make them laugh. 

Time flew by and they kept talking like this even if they arrived at his home already. He bought the apartment when he moved to New York and left his wife, Romeo explained. It was a perfect home for someone single. It’s also not too small. His bedroom as well as the master bathroom was upstairs. Freyas room was at the main floor of the apartment. 

Romeo cleared his throat after they have been in silence for a few minutes. They should go to sleep, he knew that. „What are we?“, he finally asked. It seemed so wrong to ask when it was perfectly clear for him but he didn’t know what she thought. Neither of them talked about the kiss earlier and he only knew from previous meetings that Alicia also really enjoyed them. 

„I mean.. to be fair. I wanted to ask you this before I had to go. And I fully understand if it feels different for you than for me. I could also make you a piece of paper after the dates we had. ‚Would you like to be my girlfriend?‘ with only ‚Yes‘ and ‚No‘. That’s at least what I think: that I really .....really like you“. 

He had a hard time breathing. He always does when giving away that much of him as he wasn’t used to it. Better to say, he hated giving people what’s on his memory and how he feels about things this intimate. Alicia stood up, making a step in his direction to stand in front of him. „I think I’d love that“ 

His lips formed a bigger smile and he bit his bottom lip. „I guess that’s good“, he sounded nervous cause he didn’t really know how to handle the situation. Instead of going on talking about this things, Romeo pulled her even closer to continue where they ended in the bathroom. She stood between his legs while their lips stayed together. She tasted warm, a little bit after honey and the fruit tea she just finished drinking. 

After a while they stopped. They were exhausted from tomorrow and Romeo had to go to work the next day. Alicia also reminded him that even though she was excused from this day, she had to go to university the next day. Awkwardly standing there, he told her that she could sleep in his as well while also promising he was way too tired to do anything more. 

Alicia kept the Pullover on but also changed in the bathroom cause she wanted to get rid of the dress badly. While she was there, he also put different clothes on to sleep in. Romeo was happy to be able to sleep in his own bed again, having different clothes. He used to sleep in his old FBI training clothes he got in Quantico, so he just took the dark shorts and shirt. 

By the time she came out of the bathroom, Romeo had a hard time leaving his eyes open. He folded some shirts to stay awake. "Do you have a toothbrush I could use?", she was still standing in the door. "Eh.. I think so", he came up to her and went into the cool room as well, looking through the cabinet he had there. It took him a minute but finally he found a packaged brush he bought to replace his current one at the right time. 

"There you go. I knew I had it", he opened it and gave it to her while standing at the sink to grab his own. He put toothpaste on both brushes, so they could each clean their teeth before going to bed.

He eyes her from the side again. Alicia removed her make up, all the dark eyeliner and stuff that made her look like she still has terrible problems with drugs or something. She looked like her 19 years now, still so young he almost felt bad to fall for her. He spit out the rest of the toothpaste, cleared his mouth with some water before he dared speaking again. "You look way more beautiful this way. Like for real...". 

She blushed. Her cheeks got red a little bit but the right side of her mouth showed a little smile. "Thanks", she simply said. "I normally don't wear a lot of make up anymore. Just when I look really really bad", she added when they were going back to the bedroom next door. 

"I doubt you're even able to look bad", he said when he slipped under the blanket. This time she laughed out loud. "Wait for it", she said. He liked the thought of him waiting for the day.


	5. the first part

Romeo woke up the following day when the sunlight shone bright into his room. Alicia was next to him, cuddled up like she was freezing, the blanket was tighly wrapped around her upper body. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. He had three hours left but was pretty sure he needed at least one of them to get to the FBI building. It'd depend on the traffic which was always bad in Manhattan.

"Hey", he turned around and slid his arm under her head. Meanwhile his arm who was over the blanket hugged her and kept her close. His lips found the warm place at her neck, pecking it with a small kiss. "Wake up. Please", he added the last word just in case it sounded rude or anything like this.

She let him know with small moves that she was already awake and yawned. "I don't want to...", she mumbled into the pillow. "Me neither... but we'll miss our work. Or university in your case", he wanted to convince her into standing up early. "I'll make some breakfast, so you have a few more minutes in bed. I will call you when it's ready", Romeo gave her a quick peck on the lips this time.

Downstairs he just grabbed some berries, mixed them into joghurt and put out a few slices of bread. He also put a few things out they could use for breakfast like cheese and butter. He then tried to guess the perfect breakfast tea but ended up just heating up the water, so she could decide on her own. 

"Alicia?", he stood at the bottom of the stairs, calling for her as he promised. She showed up a few minutes later in the kitchen. She had already changed into daily clothes, now wearing a simple blue jeans and a shirt he was quite familiar with. 

"Nice shirt. I know that from somewhere", Romeo joked. "Oh, really?", she looked at the shirt she wore. It was only a grey one with nothing on it but it looked oversized on her even if it was a little bit too small for him. 

"You can keep it if you want to, you know?", he picked a slice of pepper and put it in his mouth. "It doesn't fit me anyway. Too small", he swallowed. They went on talking during and after breakfast as well. 

It was so easy, finding a topic, discussing it and he hated to realize that they had to go far too soon. In the middle of them talking he raised his hand slightly. "I need to get my stuff for work. I'm so sorry", he excused himself a couple more times even though Alicia said it's completly okay, before going upstairs.

His suit was still in the closet and he tried to put it on as fast as possible. He then went to his safe, typing in the code to get his weapon and FBI badge as well as his work card to check in. 

Romeo missed the routine of this ritual, putting on the stuff he's been used to do the last two years. It was one constant in a life of a hard job where he never knew what expected him on work. But he also needed the rush of this. 

When he went downstairs again, he found Alicia in the living room, going through some pages which seemed like a script. "Something interesting?", he sat down next to her, peaking at the words of the article she was reading. "Not really. Just about some studies how bad pasts could get you more into criminal activities", she answered, sounding like she didn't even liked the course.

"Well, techniqually ...it is kinda true. Most of the murders I got in the last year already comitted smaller crimes like stealing, using violence against other people in their lives", he shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but it is waaaay more interesting if it is practical instead of just words and texts and stuff", Alicia said. 

"We had to go through this as well. Quantico isn't just practical training", he hated the time but didn't mind it though. It made him stronger, not only physically. "Okay, get up. We need to go". 

He accompanied her to the next underground station where she could drive to university. "We'll talk later. Okay?", he cupped her face in his hands to pull her to him again. "Okay. I'll try to call you. I kinda have a long, boooring day at uni today", she answered while making a weird face.

"Well..then I'm going to hear from you later, I guess", he answered and leaned over to be able to reach her. He kissed her a last time before letting go of her, so she could get the underground just in time. Romeo waited till it left the station, before going back to the streets to get to work himself. It could be a nice way of living, he thought. Feeling alive and loved was something he didn't experienced like this before and it had only been such a short time.


End file.
